This application relates to display systems that use screens with fluorescent materials to emit colored light under optical excitation, such as laser-based image and video displays and screen designs for such displays.
Image and video displays can be designed to directly produce light of different colors that carry color images and to project the color images on a screen, where the screen makes the color images visible to a viewer by reflection, diffusion or scattering of the received light and does not emit light. Examples of such displays include digital light processing (DLP) displays, liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) displays, and grating light valve (GLV) displays. Some other image and video displays use a light-emitting screen that produces light of different colors to form color images. Examples of such display systems include cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays, plasma displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting-diode (LED) displays (e.g., organic LED displays), and field-emission displays (FEDs).